


“You smell like wet dog.”- “Rude.” w/ Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [104]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: roman smells like wet dog and you just can’t stand it.
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	“You smell like wet dog.”- “Rude.” w/ Roman Reigns

  


* * *

Roman wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head against your shoulder as he watched you stir the sauce into the pasta.

“Mmm, smells delicious.” He hummed reaching his hand out towards the pot to grab some, only for you to squat it away.

“Roman.” you scolded, as you continued to stir, while Roman pouted. You sudden stopped mixing the pasta into the sauce, scrunching your nose up in disgust as a horrible smell fills your nostrils, sniffing the air to try and locate the smell, you turned towards Roman, leaning closer to him and sniffing him. _It’s him. You thought to yourself._

“What?” Roman asked you, as he raised his eyebrow at you.

“You smell like wet dog.” You huffed, giving him an annoyed look.

“Rude.” Roman grumbled, letting go of you and walking towards the fridge, taking out a beer and opening it.

“Go have a shower, you smell horrible.” You whined as he took a sip from his beer.

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Roman grumbled, sitting on the dining chair and rolling his eyes.

“No, no, no, shower first then you can finish this beer and sit on all the furniture you like.” you ordered, taking the beer from him, giving him a demanding look.

“Fine, miss bossy boots, if it bothers you that much I’ll take a shower.” He huffed, getting up, and looking at you with a smirk on his face, you gave him a confused look.

“But first let me give you a big hug, show you how much I missed you today.” He declared, coming towards you with his arms wide open, you quickly took a step backwards your arms outstretched in front of you, shaking your head no.

“No, no, no, don’t come near me you smell like wet dog, yuck.” You whined, as he continued to try and hug you, while you tried to run away from him.

“Aw, but I love you, don’t you want me to show you how much I love you.” Roman whined, a smirk still on his lips.

“Take a shower, Ro, then you can hug me till your heart’s content.” You whined.

Roman eventually caught up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you closer to his chest, pressing kisses against your forehead while you let out a whine.

“Yuck.” You whined, closing your eyes and trying to push him away from you, but failing.

“Love you baby girl.” Roman cooed, letting go of you, giving you a cheeky grin.

“Great, now I have to have a shower.” You muttered.

“Let’s shower together then.” Roman suggested, making you roll your eyes.

“Fine, but just showering no sex for you.” You huffed, as Roman took your hand in his, turning around and walking towards the bathroom.

“I’m sure you will change your mind, you can’t resist this body.” He spoke cheekily.

“I swear you planned this.” You muttered as Roman lead you towards the bathroom.

“Maybe.” He spoke turning around and winking at you as you two entered the bathroom…


End file.
